The key of fate v2
by ssjzohan
Summary: One minute I'm fighting Heartless in a dream, and the next minute I wake up somewhere that's definitely not my home. Where am I? Male!OC / Self-insert / Kingdom Hearts and RWBY Crossover version 2.0
1. Chapter 1

**The key of fate**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Hey guys ssjzohan and here and surprise I'm gonna retry this whole fanfic writing thing again hopefully things will go better but eh I think I took too much of your time already so anyway here's to the new version of the key of fate ja ne**

 **First person, Zion's view**

"HA take that xemnas, you can't even beat me when you're at your best" I taunted as I finally finished xemnas's data battle on critical mode in khII.5 remix. Even if the actual fight took me around twenty times to actually beat it, the satisfaction of it was totally worth it in the end…..at least it was for me. The first half of the fight was the easy part it was the second half that usually screwed me over.

"Zion make sure you head to bed soon its ten already" I heard from across the hall before a small chuckle escaped my lips as I quickly run around hollow bastion using sora's quick run ability and his 'double jump' to get merlin's house quickly before I save the game and shut down my ps3. Phew now that the game is actually off I can feel the exhaustion creep into my body like a plague. With movements not unlike a certain lazy animal I climb into my bed a small smile on my face I remove my glasses and set them down on the table next to me.

"Good night guys" I yell to my parents before close my eyes a soft hum leaving my body as I mumble "I wonder what it would be like…to wield the keyblade….heh who am I kidding it would be awesome" before I soon fall asleep unknowing of the adventure that was in my future.

Line break^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Have you ever had a dream where you just kept falling, for what seems like forever but you're not scared or anything it's like you have no fear in you at all. Well that's where I'm at right now I'm just …falling in what's essentially an empty abyss. How long have I been here minutes hours or days I honestly couldn't tell you before I feel a sudden gust if warm summer air beneath me forcing me into a standing position. "hmm this seems familiar" I finally mutter to myself out loud before I take a step on the black ground only to flinch in surprise as what appear to be doves fly off the pattern the connection being made instantly in my head as I remember the opening sequence for one of my favorite games.

"Whoa" I say to myself quietly as I stare at what appears to be me on the stained window platform. "They even got the glasses right" I say with confusion as I stare at myself wearing a pure white shirt with regular blue jeans and my regular Nike shoes and even my black and yellow glasses

"this is just like in kingdom hearts II wow so if I'm right then" before I can finish my sentence three pedestals come up out of the ground each holding something, the standard sword, shield and staff that any kingdom hearts fan would recognize. Before I can even take a step I hear an ominous voice my excitement growing as suddenly stop and listen to it.

" **Power sleeps within you if you take and give it form it will help you"** after hearing this I instantly head towards the sword, my regular pick in any kingdom hearts game. **"Power of the warrior, invincible courage and a sword of terrible destruction is this the power you seek"** and if this was just me playing the game I would have hit yes or in this case said yes but since I was actually the main character now I was going to think about this choice carefully. Walking towards the shield I hear the voice call out **"the power of the guardian, kindness to aid friends and a shield to repel all, is this the power you seek"** I shake my head no before I went to the next and last item, the staff and just like before the voice responds **"The power of the mystic, inner strength and a staff of wonder and ruin, is this the power you seek"**.

"Hmm what to choose to be honest the shield is looking like the best option" I mutter to myself before I instantly walk over to the shield and pick it up sliding my left arm to the straps as I say out loud to the voice "yes this is the power I seek" cutting it off before it even had a chance to say anything. Giving my arm some experimental swings and while the shield seemed really light on my arm the metal seemed strong.

" **Hmph you've gained the power to fight, you'll need to do so in order to survive"** the voice says with an upset tone….. wait is the voice actually mad at me for interrupting it, which makes me even more excited cause it seems to be like the voice is real and not just a figment of my imagination. When I realize I've been daydreaming or would it considered dreamdreaming I notice what seem to be the shadow heartless only they seem to have some sort of bone armor on and they eyes usually bright yellow were now blood red. Now normally I would be shaking in my boots but since this is a dream I should have nothing to worry about.

"this is the best dream ever, first everything so far has seemed realistic and now I've got a whole new heartless type I've never seen before can this dream get any better" I say with a laugh as I charge at what I'll call the armored shadows before smacking the one closest to me with the shield it exploding in a ball of light just makes me increase my smile even more before I quickly bring the shield in front of me blocking the claws of an armored shadow before I shield bash it and watch it fly over the edge of the cliff watching it fall before quickly turning around and keep smacking around the weird shadows before eventually I'm the only one left. Though a few of them got some lucky hits on me there was no physical evidence of me being injured.

"alright it should be a boss fight now right" I ask the voice before I hear them snicker and hear them say in a somewhat condescending tone **"sorry kid it doesn't work that way"** before switching back to their normal tone **"your journey begins now kid good luck you'll need it"** before darkness seems to covering the floor and pulling me down into it. This is the first time in the dream where I was actually fearful for my life. Though eventually I lost the struggle and sunk into the darkness.

Line break^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 **3** **rd** **person view Ozpin's perspective**

 **When ozpin saw of a small flash in the sky followed by a star going out he could only sigh, these sights had been occurring a lot more recently and no one could figure why though. Ozpin stifled a chuckle as he knew the reasons they were going out even if no one would believe it, worlds were being destroyed and ozpin knew if this was to continue like this remnant would soon follow. Sighing softly before getting a sip from his trusty coffee mug he pulls out an old piece of paper with a few words written on it "if the worlds start to disappear search for the key" before sighing to himself and muttering "but where a, I supposed to find the key mickey" before a ding alerts him to the sound of someone entering his office. He turns around and it's his deputy headmaster glynda who seems troubled**

" **Police have spotted roman torchwick robbing a local dust store and has asked for our assistance" glynda says in a calm manner at which ozpin can merely chuckle at.**

" **Hmm seems tonight is turning out to be one interesting one" ozpin says as he smiles and follows glynda out of his office before they take a bullhead to vale.**

 **Alright guys that's chapter one sorry if its crappy its litearlly 1:47 where I likve and im not thinking straight but oh well please leave a follow and a favourite maybe even a review if youd be so kind alright then guys ja ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys well I'm back with another chapter of the key of destiny I actually just tested for my green belt so I guess my adrenaline is giving me the boos to write this chapter, I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors but let's get started**

 **Zion's Pov**

Ugh my back, why does it feel like I slept against a wall all night must have rolled onto a pillow last night'. I think while letting out a small yawn before I start searching for my glasses before I let out a small sigh of relief when I see them across from me. "I swore I put my glasses on my night stand" I mumble as I let out a small gasp in surprise when I realize that I was in the back of an alley. "Alright this seems too familiar to kingdom hearts" I say with a sigh before I start to head out of the alley, who knows I might find someone to tell me where I am. When I exit the alley I slightly frown at the buildings recognizing none of the designs. "Alright definitely not in Kansas anymore Zion" I mutter as I continue to walk through the town.

Eventually I end up in front of a shop called Dust till Dawn which was the only store that seemed open at this time. Walking up to the entrance I see a man in a quite nice but plain looking suit crash through the window followed shortly by a girl with reddish black hair. Now the girl leaping through the window was surprising but what really took me by surprise was when she pulled out what looked to be some sort of scythe that was also a gun? A gun scythe, scythe gun? Anyway she just started to pretty much destroy the guys that came after her, I mean she was incredible she was using the recoil to dodge their gun fire and counter attack. Though being amazed at her skill left me quite unaware of my own personal surroundings.

"alright kid put your hands up I don't want no trouble" I hear a gruff voice say to my side and jump in shock before I quickly do as he says I don't know about anyone else I'd rather not get shot. The man nods in approval before he states "alright now I'm gonna" but he is cut off by the man that seemed to be the leader of this little group, pointing his cane at me with a small smirk as I feel a small slimmer of fear race down my back.

"Just shoot the kid id like the number of our witness to remain small thank you very much" the man said as he focuses on the girl again before he sighed in annoyance as he began to walk up to her and began to chat. Though I couldn't focus on that seeing as I was now fearing for my life while the man seemed a little apologetic considering he was about to kill me.

"sorry kid got to follow the boss how else am I going to get paid" the man said as he aimed his gun at me, I could only freeze up and cross my arms in front of my face in fear before I hear the sound of a gunshot followed by the sound of something, probably the bullet, bouncing away. "What the hell" I hear the man yell in surprise makes me open my eyes and let out a gasp of awe at what appeared to be a modified kingdom key in my hands, the hilt was a deep red and the blade was a deep black even the mickey shaped keychain was there.

Knowing I now had the element of surprise I quickly swing the keyblade at the man's head, he never saw it coming with a resounding thud the thug was on the floor unconscious "I hope he'll be alright" I mutter as I look around to see the man from earlier lift up his cane and shoot at the girl which I had just started to call red in my mind for her style and her hair. Red had dodged the shot but the man had only used that as a distraction to get away and was now climbing a ladder before booking it across the roof tops. Talking to what I can only assume to be the owner of the shop red runs off probably after the leader. I immediately start to follow after her and watch in amazement as she uses her guns recoil to leap to the roof in a single shot.

"alright now how am I gonna climb the ladder with this thing" I mumble in though before I face palm at my stupidity and just drop the keyblade watching it disappear in a small shower of light, before trying to focus on bringing it back to me and in a few seconds I feel the weight of it again in my hands. "Glad to know that works I say with a smile as I drop the keyblade and begin quickly climbing the tower. Once I make it up to the roof I see the man smiling at red though he appears to be shocked at seeing me, though I can't really blame him he thought I was just a normal guy….well technically I did too before I was gifted the keyblade.

"great I get to deal with another brat lucky me" the man said in annoyance causing red to look at me which I just respond with a wave before summoning the keyblade and getting the stance of sora as the man whistles at me "huh never seen someone do that before kid but unlucky for you and red here my ride is here" he says with a smirk as he jumps into what seems to be a helicopter mixed with a jet, a jet copter? Anyway I quickly run up to red before I stop in confusion as the man pulls out what seems to be a red crystal and threw it at our feet. "This is the end of the line brats" he said with a smirk which caused me some confusion before I realize that this crystal wasn't just some ordinary crystal. Quickly thinking between the two defensive spells of the first two games I quickly made my decision as I shout "Reflect!" praying to any deities out there that this works. Thankfully luck seemed to be on my side as a barrier appeared around me and red shielding us from the explosion and causing us to escape it uninjured.

"what was that" red asked in shock as I let out a small gasp, apparently unlike in the games I couldn't spam reflect….at least not yet. The man seemed shocked at my actions until what looked like purple energy beams attack the ship causing it to rick before the man rushes into what I can only assume to be the cock pit.

While all this was going on a blonde woman with ….is that a riding crop in her hand…it is walked over to use looked at us for a few seconds and then waved her riding crop causing the purple energy waves to appear again, huh guess she's the one who made them. A woman soon enters the place where the man stood she was wearing a red dress and I couldn't see her face because of the shadows what I did see however is her waving her arms at us causing a huge amount of fire to come at us. The blonde woman quickly waved her riding crop around causing what looks like a barrier to form thankfully stopping the fire but sadly the duo had managed to escape during that time period.

I let out a sigh of relief that none of us really got injured before the witch, the nickname I gave to her had gave me and red a stern look before saying " you're both going to have to come with me for questioning "I gave a tiny frown as I nodded understanding the need before red let out a massive squeal and asked "can I please have your autograph" which caused me and the witch rolled our eyes at the same time which caused me to let out a slight chuckle, before we follow her down to the local police station.

 **Woo that ends chapter 2 to be honest my head now hurts and my fingers are sore…..anyway hope you guys enjoyed and if you did please leave a very nice review no flames please criticism appreciated and um have a great day/night/evening or whatever time it is for you ja ne~**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's this, a new chapter …. Yeah I know I don't have any excuses besides being a lazy teenager, but I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please leave a review it really brightens my day :9**

 **Zions pov though you should know this by now**

The walk to the station was short and silent giving me some time to process all that had happened since I woke up, one I was in someplace I had never been before with fancy weapons and aircrafts, two I was gifted a keyblade that was cooler than the normal kingdom key in my opinion and had successfully casted reflect to save me and red from an explosion. Though now itseemed me and red here were in trouble for some reason…..maybe they don't like vigilantes here I pondered before turning to red and giving a smile we were told we would be waiting for a bit so I'd thought I'd try and get to know her to pass the time.

"Hey my names zion, what's yours" I ask casually pretending we just didn't almost die a few minutes ago with a small grin as red turns to be confused before smiling herself before saying

"My name is ruby, ruby rose" the now named ruby said before her smile quickly grew as she asked "so what was that thing you did on the roof, was it your semblance?" causing me to look at her confused but before I was able to ask what a semblance was the witch from before had shown and had started to pace around the room with a glare on her face that had honestly gave me a few chills down my back

"What were you two thinking going up against that man, you should have let the police handle things" witch said causing me to lightly nod my head, but hey that hat guy had seemed dangerous and I couldn't let red…I mean ruby confront him by herself though seeing how she dealt with his goons that might not have been necessary besides me saving her from blowing up of course. It seemed like I had zoned out to much as witch was saying something totally different now.

"And as much as I'd like to send you both home…. there's someone who wants to meet you two" as soon as she finished she stepped aside allowing a man with silver hair to step in oddly enough carrying a plate of chocolate chip cookies in his hand. Shrugging on the inside I quickly grab one and start munching on it quietly as the man spoke.

"Ruby rose ….you have silver eyes" causing me and ruby to look at each other confused before he continued on like nothing happened "so where did you learn how to do all this" before motioning to a small tablet that had the recording of ruby's fight causing me to nod as I was curious also since most girls I knew couldn't do anything close to that

"Signal academy" ruby said through a mouthful of cookies causing me and the man to let out a laugh at how silly she looked. She glared at us before swallowing and quickly saying again "I was taught at signal academy see my dad and uncle our teachers there so they taught me a lot of stuff and that's why I was like hooo hyahh" ruby ended it with a few fake karate moves like in old action movies causing me to laugh silently, the man to grin, and the witch to frown.

"And you young man care to explain this" the man said confusing me before the tablet showed a video of me and the one goon before a flash of light and I'm holding the keyblade in my hands and use it to knock out the goon, causing me to sigh and shrug as I said

"I don't know to be honest I'm about to die and boom I get the keyblade and use it to knock the guy out" I say as I notice the guys eyes widen before he looked like he was contemplating something important before he said

"Is that what it's called a keyblade?" he asked a hopeful gleam in his eyes as the rest of us stare at him in confusion as I nodded wondering why he'd be interested before he quickly seem to calm down before looking at ruby and asking "do you know who I am" with a knowing smile as ruby grinned before nodding as she spoke

"yep you're professor ozpin of beacon academy" ruby said with a grin as she continued "my sisters actually going there this year and I plan to follow in two years" causing me to think if this beacon is anything like this signal place I wonder how many people know how to fight like ruby did before ozpin merely grinned like he knew a big secret and said

"Alright then welcome to beacon" with a grin that spoke volumes ruby let out a small squeal as she quickly realized what happened before ozpin motioned to the witch and then saying "glynda if you wouldn't mind escorting miss rose out so she can prepare for tomorrow?" although it was said like a question I could tell it was an order causing the room to be empty save the two of us causing me to slightly get nervous before he noticed my nervousness and quickly said "young man there's no need to be nervous I was just shocked is all, I never expected you to have the key" causing me to look in shock at him…could he know about the keyblade already.

"So you know about the keyblade" I asked shocked as he shook his head no causing me to get even more confused before ozpin sighed as he explained.

"all mickey told me was that the key was the only way to stop all this" causing my jaw to literally drop as I just processed what he had told me before I quickly look at him trying to bring my jaw back to my face as I asked

"Mickey…. As in Mickey Mouse?...and what do you mean all this?" that's what concerned me the most you know besides knowing one of my fictional heroes was apparently real

"You mean you don't know" ozpin said in confusion before he said with a dark look on his face "worlds are disappearing and you're the only one who could stop it" causing me to freeze and look at him like he was crazy…I mean I know I asked what it would be like to wield a keyblade but I didn't expect anything like this to happen.

"I want to help I really do but I literally just got this thing I could barely save me and ruby tonight" I say with a frown remembering how tired I had been after just casting one reflect, though it seemed even through that ozpin had a plan as his smile grew as well

"How about you come to my school as well" ozpin said his grin never leaving his face as he explained "you could easily practice and train your skills there in a safe and controlled environment and as soon as you're ready to go and I promise to help in any way I can he said seriously.

I always did want to be like sora when I was younger…so why not just for one adventure saving the universe and then, I'll find my way home "Alright deal but um where am I going to stay the night…I uh did wake up in an alley you know" I said nervously with a small chuckle before ozpins eyes go wide again as he finally puts it together and asks

"You're not from remnant are you….uh I never asked for your name… how silly of me" ozpin says with small grin as he laughs quietly at his mistake

"No big deal professor" I say trying to quickly to get used to calling him that since he would be mine soon technically "my name is zion volt it's nice to meet you" as I stick out my hand and we both shake causing me to let out a sigh of relief as ozpin smirked for the first time and said

"Oh don't worry I can find you a place to sleep" causing me to let out another sigh as we quickly walked out of the room and out of the station

 **Line break/**

When ozpin said he could find something for me I didn't think he meant something like this, I mean I was in a five star hotel for goodness sakes lying in a bed that was way better than the one I had back home causing me to frown again as I thought of home before I shook my head and quickly laid down again and closing my eyes…I may have woken up only an hour ago but I was quickly tired out from today's events, quickly making sure my glasses were on the night stand I fall asleep hoping for peaceful dreams tonight.

"Whelp I guess not" I say with a shrug as I float down to my platform again though this time it's changed a bit from before, now instead of just me on the platform I was surrounded by three guys a lot of people knew about, sora, roxas, and ventus all smiling down at me in the picture before I'm startled by someone saying

"Look guys he's finally here" causing me to spin around quickly bringing the keyblade out immediately before I'm shocked and drop it standing before me are sora roxas and ventus all with a grin on their face as they all say at once "Nice to meet you zion"

 **And I'm going to leave it here I know there's a whole bunch of errors and it's probably rushed and I'm sorry but its 1 am right now I'm tired forgive me and leave a review who knows next time I might not take months to update lol also late merry Christmas and happy holidays and happy new year this is ssjzohan signing off ja ne :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**What's this a new chapter already? Yes it is why well I don't know to be honest but, hey don't question it and neither will I lol anyway hope you guys have a fantastic 2017 so let's get on with the chapter**

 **Zion's pov (do I even need to do this lol?)**

Standing in front of me are the three main heroes, well they were to me at least, sora, roxas, and ventus all giving me a knowing grin, so like any normal person I say the first thing that comes to my mind "what"? While feeling my jaw drop before seeing them all start to laugh like I just told them the funniest joke ever.

"Sorry zion but your face was pretty hilarious…..kind of reminds me of my first journey with Donald and goofy" sora said before he became a little more serious….well as much as he can be anyway "I'm guessing you want to know what's going on huh" sora said before roxas interjected

"That's fine you be the story teller we didn't want to talk much anyway" as both he and ven stick out their tongues out at sora causing sora to huff and cross his arms and look away before he grins at me and then at ventus and roxas causing me to laugh quickly causing them to look at me strangely.

"Sorry but you guys are pretty funny you know" I said as soon as my laughter ended before nodding at them "But you're right I'd like to know what's going on…and why you guys are here" though to be honest I wasn't complaining at all who could actually say that they met their childhood heroes. Roxas and ventus motion to sora to continue his explanation, which he does gladly.

"We had just finally defeated xehanort and were celebrating when a light had come down from Kingdom Hearts and swept over the three of us before kingdom hearts disappeared, from what we can remember kingdom hearts was making a copy of us just in case anyone like xehanort tried to control kingdom hearts again." Sora said with a small frown as he gazed around before looking at my keyblade and saying "and it looks like some is" he ended with a shrug causing me to become even more confused than before

"But why are you three in my heart than from what you've said you should be in kingdom hearts" I said with confusion before I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. Though it was at this point that roxas stepped up and gave me a grin as he said

"I can see what you mean it's like my first few days working at the organization, but the main reason were here is to make sure you don't die and train you in the keyblade" causing my eyes to widen like earlier and excitement course through my body as I say

"So I'll be able to do all the stuff you guys can do" hoping the answers yes before I frown as I see them all shrug and ventus step up next his hands behind his neck in his usual pose before answering

"We don't know honestly, you could learn all our abilities or you won't be able to since were just copies after all" causing me to frown as the thought of me being over powered as most people say flashed through my head before I shake off the thought before asking the next question that came to my mind

"So what are you gonna teach me then" causing the other three to grin at each other before sora had stepped up again and said with certainty

"We're each going to teach you the basics of different magic, and then I'm going to teach you how to fight with one keyblade and once you get better at that roxas will teach how to dual wield keyblades and ventus will teach you how to morph your keyblade to be able to ride it" causing my grin to grow even wider as I thought about me flying through the sky before I grin and tighten my grip on my keyblade as I shrug and say

"Alright then let's get started" before I see the three of them grin causing me to shudder, I wonder if I had just signed my own death warrant…nah they wouldn't do that to me this early right?

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

"Owww my everything" I groaned in pain as I lay on the floor as sora chuckled as he looked at roxas and ventus and chuckled as roxas rolled his eyes at him

"Maybe I was a bit too hard for his first training session huh" sora said as he sat down next to me causing me to send a glare his way causing roxas and ven to laugh before I turned my glare onto them as well

"I wonder" I groaned before looking down and seeing my body start to flicker causing me to understandably freak the hell out "what's happening I ask as I quickly get up before I see their knowing grins again causing me to groan before motioning to sora to explain again

"Your just waking up man it's no big deal" sora said as my body began to flicker out more and more before sora quickly said "Don't forget zion ozpin told us to get airship docks as soon as we can…don't want to miss your only ride to school huh". I nod at that before I quickly fade away causing the three to grin with knowing smiles on their faces

 **Scene change/**

Waking up was always a difficult part of the morning for me, one I never seemed to want to leave the bed, two I almost seem to lose my glasses the night before and id have to hurry to use the shower to get any hot water at all. Letting out a groan I force myself to put my arm out to the night stand before grabbing my glasses and putting them on allowing me to see the world in clarity before making my way to the shower to get freshened up. A few minutes later and with a much cleaner look on me I make my way out of the hotel and toward the docks. Thankfully ozpin had given me the directions last night and it was pretty close to the hotel.

" **Ready for school zion"** a voice says in my head causing me to let out a little jump before looking around, phew looks like no one saw before think back, well it should work since that's what most people so when talking to someone inside their head….I just thought that talking to people in my head was normal…eh I have the keyblade now nothings normal anymore for me.

'Roxas? You guys didn't tell me anything about this' I think as I continue on my walk hearing roxas and the others laugh as roxas tries to explain

" **We wanted it to be a surprise….think of it this way now you can get tips from all of us when your awake instead of having to wait till your asleep"** and to be fair they had a point that would be useful in the near future. And it looks due to my inner conversation with myself I had made it to the docks and the boarding area, noticing a decent sized line in front of what I'm assuming is the ticket holder or this worlds version for it I quickly get in line hoping to just get on the airship, because truth be told I was excited…. Excited to start training to start being able to be the hero. Though ozpin never gave me any sort of ticket now that I think about it eh I won't need one probably.

"Name kid" the man at the counter replied when it was my turn finally to get on the ship, though to be fair I could understand why it took so long they didn't want anyone sneaking into their school.

"Zion Volt sir" I say quickly with a grin before he shoots me with a look that says he couldn't care less before scrolling through one of those weird tablet devices everyone seemed to have before he lets out a small grunt

"Your clear, now next" the man say before I quickly head onto what professor ozpin had called a dustplane barely able to mask my wow from seeing this kind of tech, I mean I've ridden of plenty of planes before but this one had taken the cake away easily. A lot of people were standing around talking to friends while I was looking to take a seat I had even managed to spot ruby and waved though it looked she didn't see it as she was crushed in a bear hug by a blonde girl. Not wanting to interrupt I found one seat that was open luckily for me and I quickly take it knowing I wasn't going to stand for a flight time I didn't know anything about.

"Hey there what's your name" I hear someone ask me before I turn to the right and see a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes talking to me causing me to laugh on the inside as I thought about all the blue eyed people I had met recently.

"Zion volt what's yours" I say with a grin as I give him a hand shake. You know if kingdom hearts has taught me anything I'm going to need as many friends as I can get so why not start now.

"The names jaune arc short sweet rolls off the tongue ladies love it" the now named jaune says with confidence causing me to laugh quickly and jaune to look embarrassed as other people begin to stare I quickly wave them away before continuing my conversation with jaune

"Sorry about that….you just reminded me of some old friends I used to have" I said quickly after my laughter had died out, and it seemed like jaune had calmed down to as he laughed a bit as well. I think me and this guy are gonna be good friends call it a gut instinct. I prepare to make some more light conversation with jaune before I feel a rumble as the dustplane starts to lift off, although I had noticed jaune's complexion go from normal to almost sickish green

"You ok there man" I asked with concern because it looked like the poor guy was about to throw up and was doing his best to hold it back

"I ugh get motion sick real easy" jaune says with a groan as I quickly stand up and grab him wrapping his arm around my shoulder…or trying as he was taller than me by few inches and lead him to the nearest trash can I could find. Though if my journeys going to be like this ride…..it would be interesting to say the least.

"Blargh" and there was jaune barfing into the trash can….definitely not boring at least.

 **Well alright guys that's the end of this chapter…not much happened we got some (bad) explanation on why sora roxas and ventus are in Zion's heart and Zion met jaune arc…. Well what could go wrong right? Anyway thanks guys so much for reading even though I'm garbage at writing so please leave a review, heh maybe even a follow or a favorite, I'd appreciate it anyway good night guys ja ne**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys Zohan here…. Well guess not many of you are still here huh, anyway I'm sorry this took so long to get out, my main problems were that I had to focus on real life stuff…and the fact that I'm heavily lazy…anyway warning to you guys now the grammar is probably horrendous so fair warning anyway read review and favorite if you want good night every body**

 **I don't know whether to be in awe or disgust with what we just saw** " Sora said as we walked out of the dustplane, and though I was quick to agree with him about those two things I still felt bad for jaune...who was still puking his stomach out, I had offered to wait for him but he told me to go on ahead. so with nothing better to do I left the dustplane and walked into beacon's courtyard and was shocked at how beautiful the grounds were before marveling at the school itself, if I had to relate it to anything it'd probably have to be a very advanced and pristine hollow bastion the caste from the first game.

 **Woah Zion take a look at the grass to your right"** Ventus told me as I was about to continue onwards into beacon, though if Ventus saw something it's better for me to check it out myself right, and so I turn to my right and quickly head into the grass listening to vens directions before finding something I had never would have guessed would be in plain sight like this.

"Guys is this what I think it is" I asked them quietly aloud as beheld the decently sized green crystal that was in the shape of a star with a bend on the top and four jagged edges on the bottom "how come no one's picked it up yet...you'd think someone would grab it the first chance they could" I think towards Sora and the others before roxas chimes in.

 _ **Normal people can't see synthesis materials like us keyblade wielders can...though I am just as shocked as you to find an orichalcum in a place like this...but unless you can find a moogle to transform it it's pretty much useless right now"**_ when I thought about it that way it'd make sense seeing as sofa and the others were the ones who gathered the materials in the games but before I could say anything I heard what sounded to be a small explosion coming from the middle of the courtyard, so shoving the orichalcum into my pocket for now I run into the courtyard ready to summon my keyblade to fight before realizing that no one's attacking and that ruby and some white haired girl are covered in soot

"Did...did they just explode" I mutter quietly before sighing as ruby and whitey...the nickname I made for the white haired girl start arguing with each other, I prepare to step in and try to settle things down to peaceful levels but am beaten to it as a girl with black hair and wearing Abbie walks into the conversation. But if I thought she would make the situation better...I was dead wrong, she seemed to insult whitey before walking off causing whitey to huff in annoyance and walk off as well causing ruby to fall to the ground in what seemed like utter defeat.

"Hey she looks she needs a hand, come on let's help her out" a voice said behind me causing me to jump a little as I turned around only to see jaune looking much more natural. And not green as he walked towards ruby, I had let out another sigh as I follow him still confused on how ruby seemed to have just exploded

"Hey need a hand" jaune had asked with a bright grin on his face as he helped ruby back to her feet. Maybe call it a feeling or intuition but I had a great feeling they're be good friends.

"Hey aren't you that guy on the ship who vomited all over the floor". Well never mind guess I was wrong, at least I thought I was until I heard Jaune say his retort to that.

Well how would you like it if I called you crater face huh" jaune said with a smug grin as ruby blushed and started to argue back at him.

"It's that crabby girls fault" ruby began as she and jaune began to lightly bicker back and forth with each other, guess I was right after all. It looked I wasn't going to be needed so I turned around about to leave before hearing a gasp and turning around to see that ruby had finally noticed me

"Oh hey ruby long time no see" I said in a nonchalant way as I integrated myself fully in the group. Standing right besides jaune I gave a light wave as ruby seemed to bounce on her feet like a tiny puppy.

"Oh my gosh Zion, it's so good to see you I can't believe your training here at beacon too that's amazing" ruby began quickly as she seem to speak faster and faster which caused me and jaune to look at each other confused.

"Um ruby you should slow down" I finally said after a another minute of what I shall dub the hyper ruby, which with a light blush she did, knowing we had to find the great hall since that's where all the students were gonna meet, I take a look around to try and find other students heading there and not to my surprise I find quite a few of them and start following them motioning ruby and jaune to follow

We had only been following the others for about two minutes when ruby started out awkwardly saying "well I got this thing" and pulling out her gun scythe, causing me jaune and the guys in my head to jump back a little. I know I've already seen this thing before but I still had to admit that a gun scythe was really cool, well not as cool as the keyblade but it's pretty close

"Is that a scythe" jaune asked with a slightly nervous grimace as he began to look at Ruby's scythe in full detail. Though I couldn't blame him that's definitely going to surprise anyone who hasn't seen it.

"It's also a .50 caliber sniper rifle" ruby said with a smug grin as she looked at me and jaune's faces. While I'm not a huge gun fan I think I remember hearing that the bigger the number the bigger the round, so I knew not to trifle with ruby for now

"A what" jaune said confused as he stared at ruby with confusion before looking at me to see if I would give the answer to him, though I couldn't blame him for not knowing I barely knew and mine was a guest at best, so I shake my head in confusion as well before ruby giggles and says to us.

"It's also a gun" causing jaune to oh and nod his head, feeling both Ruby's and my own eyes on him, jaune quickly pulls out a sword from his sheathe on his waist before grabbing the sheathe and transforming it into a shield. I had always loved swords and shields stuff when I was a kid so I had already began liking jaune more.

"This is corcea mors, my grandfather used it to fight in the war" jaune said with a bit of pride when he talked about his grandfather, he seemed to hold it a bit awkwardly like he wasn't used to it, at least it was in my perspective but jaune had made it here so he defiantly had the skill.

While jaune and ruby had begun to discuss more about their weapons and which one was cooler, I had noticed we had reached our destination I had said a quick good bye to both of them before entering the hall, and just like outside I was shocked on how good this place looked.

As I began to look around I had noticed one thing that was an obvious thing in any kingdom hearts game...a save point. Feeling curious I quickly walk over to the save point, which was in the corner of the room thankfully, I quickly stepped onto the green circle and immediate relief hit me like a bag of bricks, I felt better then when I had just woken up, there was nothing about saving my game so I assumed these 'save' points were just used now for bringing me back to full health

" _ **Ahh save points now these are handy if your running low on potions or ethers and you need to get back to full health quickly" Sora said as he seemed to think back on his adventures**_. I had planned on asking him more questions before I hear a click clack of heels on the stage and turn to see Ozpin standing there with his mug and a small frown on his face

"You come here today to seek knowledge, because you think that knowledge will help you in your futures and your careers, but it is not just knowledge that will help you succeed here...it is also a strong heart, but it is up to you to take that first step" and with that Ozpin walked off stage before Ms. Goodwitch had told the group that all first years were required to sleep in the room together.

"Do you think he was talking to me at the end there" I asked them curiously "because you need a strong heart to wield the keyblade right?" They all shrugged but quickly changed the subject.

" _ **who knows zion but you have a couple of free hours, you know what that means" ven said cheerfully**_ I let out a sigh as I nodded before going back out into the main courtyard and finding a decently private place to practice with my keyblade, cause while practicing in my heart is good for teaching me how I should attack and defend with the keyblade unless I did it while I'm actually awake my body wouldn't be able to do the things I'd ask it too. I started off with a few basic swings getting used to the weight of my keyblade before moving onto trying to fight imaginary shadows doing blocks and dodge rolls when sora and the others told me too. After a few minutes I had begun to lean against a tree to try and relax and catch my breath. Once I had recovered we had moved onto magic training, and since we didn't want anyone to notice us we decided not to practice fire and blizzard, so we stuck to reflect and cure,

"REFLECT" I shouted as quietly as possible and just like before a sparkling dome surrounded me before disappearing and taking most of my energy with me, I remember in the second game once you used up your magic you had to wait a few seconds for it to recharge. I still had a bit of magic of left in me so I grit my teeth and say once again "REFLECT" before another dome appeared around me, this time however once the dome had disappeared I had fell to the ground gasping for breath as it seemed like the air was knocked out of me.

" _ **well know you know what it feels like to be drained of your magic, and why you have to train more so you don't run out so fast" roxas said with a small grin as he shook his head at my actions.**_ I had to agree with him though since it seemed my limit was just two reflects at the moment, but if I had to guess, I should be able to fire off at least five fires and blizzards since reflect is a stronger spell than the two of them. I honestly still can't believe this is happening to me still I've obtained a real life keyblade and am having some of my favorite characters teach me how to wield it. "Thanks again guys for helping me, you don't know hoe much harder it would be without you here to guide me" I said seriously as I laid down on the grass watching the clouds roll by"

" _ **It's no big deal zion besides it's not like we have anything better to do right?" sora said with a smile as ven and roxas said their agreements.**_ I smile just a bit more since that is something that sora would definitely say after a few more minutes of resting I get back up feeling good as new. With my new time limit recovered I had begun practicing again, until I ran out of mana and trying to fight like that as well since I needed to be able to fight no matter what if I wanted to stop whatever the next threat is.

 **A few hours later**

I had spent my afternoon training and before I realized it night was approaching and all of the other first years were gathering back in the great hall and I had quickly followed them. While no major progressed was made I felt that I had gotten a little better at least, following the students I received a sleeping bag from a portly man with a very nice mustache and a big laugh before quickly finding the save point from before and setting my sleeping bag right next to it. I had prepared to go to sleep when I saw the funniest thing of all today, it was jaune…wearing a bunny onesie, I could barely control my laughter as snuggled into my sleeping bag. I let out one last sigh as sleep finally began to take over me before wondering what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
